Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (Silent Composition)
Toshiyuki Kikenkaze is a serious actor, and does not have much plans for music despite being a vocalist of ZODI☆C. His acting career blossomed from his childhood career, which had also resulted in him meeting Kagome and Takehiko. He and Kagome are often cast in the same dramas as siblings. He is known as the Rooster of the zodiac, often called Tori or Yuki by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the fourth eldest of the zodiac members. Background Toshiyuki is the son of Japan's ambassador to the United Kingdom and a prominent Japanese novelist. He and his family were the subject of an assassination attempt shortly after his fifth birthday, which resulted in his father sending him, his older brother, and his mother back to Japan for safety. His mother returned to London after he entered university, and his older brother recently entered law school. His close relationships with his cousin Kagome and his best friend Keiichi has him accepted as an honorary member of The Legacy of the Miracles as well as an honorary Akashi and Kuroko. Appearance Toshiyuki bears a striking resemblance to Kagome's late father, Kazuhiko Higurashi (though they were not related to each other in anyway), but with violet eyes instead of blue. Because he is a polictician's son as well as an idol, Toshiyuki is always seen dressed neatly and cleanly. His preferred colors to wear are black and red though a lot of stylists force him to wear blue and grey. Personality History Toshiyuki was originally born Saitama, Kanto, but was raised in England, UK until he was five years old. Shortly after his fifth birthday, he and his mother and brother moved back to Japan while his father remained in England. A few months after his return to Japan, Toshiyuki was scouted by Shining Agency and was casted in his first drama along side baby Kagome Higurashi, who had yet to be given her stage name. Controversy Despite being an idol as well as the son of a well respected polictian, many people believed that he was actually a child born out of wedlock. Because of his appearance and close resemblance to his fellow idol and onscreen sister, Kagome Higurashi and her father, many thought that he was an illegitimate son born from an affair between his mother and his composer, Kazuhiko Higurashi. The controversy began in 2061 shortly after he turned 13 years old, and ended in mid-January when he, his family, and the Higurashi's took paternity tests to confirm his parentage. Career Discography ZODI☆C R☆GN☆ROK Acting Roles Zodiac Series: *Curse of the Zodiac - Multi Season **'Kazuki Shizumi' (静美 和希 Shizumi Kazuki), the Rooster of the Zodiac. (Age 9-12) *Birth of the Curse - Multi Season **'Kazuki Shizumi' (静美 和希 Shizumi Kazuki), the Rooster of the Zodiac. (Age 12-15) *Curse's End - Movie **'Kazuki Shizumi' (静美 和希 Shizumi Kazuki), the Rooster of the Zodiac. (Age 16) Little Lady *'Katsuo Mizuki' (美月 勝雄 Mizuki Katsuo), main character and leading man of Little Lady and leading lady's older brother. (Age 15) Heirarchy (Ongoing) *'Daiki' (大貴), the hidden crown prince who is attempting to regain his thrown. (Age 15) Searching for Heaven (Ongoing) *'Yasuhiro Fumetsu' (不滅 泰裕 Fumetsu Yasuhiro), ancestor of Izumi Fumetsu (Age 17) Miss Sherlock (Ongoing) *'Masanori Kashikoi' (賢い 正則 Kashikoi Masanori), Mycroft Holmes (Age 18) Lovely Spy (Ongoing) *'Takahiro Hisoka' (ひそか 貴浩 Hisoka Takahiro), the leading man, brother, and partner of the lovely spy, Chie Hisoka. (Age 19) Persona 4 - Single Season *'Yuu Narukami' (鳴上 悠 Narukami Yuu) (Age 20) Genres *Action films *Romance films *Adventure films *Drama series *Voice acting *Commercials Model *Runway Model *Fashion Model **Fashion Prints *Gravure Model *Commercials Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Japanese Diplomat/Ambassador (Politician) to England *Mother's Occupation: Novelist/Author *Intelligence: 153 IQ *Motto: "Do as you will, but harm none." *Favorite Color: Crimson Red *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery, Adventure *Favorite Type of Music: Indie Rock *Favorite Type of Books: Mystery *Favorite School Subject: Foreign Language *Best School Subjects: Art, Caligraphy, Foreign Language *Worst School Subject: Mathematics (no lower than a B+) *Favorite Food: Creme Brulee *Ideal Type: Someone gentle, but knows when to be tough (Momoe Wakahisa) *Ideal Date: A trendy cafe *Allergic to: NONE *Hobbies: Basketball, Reading, Darts *Dislikes: Morons *Special Skills: Judo, Kenjutsu, Fencing, Multilingual/Polygot (Fluent in Japanese, British-English, Mandarin Chinese, Korean, and French) Relationships Kagome/Gou Higurashi Toshiyuki is very close to Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ), and even considers her to be the little sister that he's always wanted but never had. They are cousins through their great-grandfather, and his grandfather is Kagome's grandmother's older twin brother. The two first met on the first day of rehearsal for their first drama when Kagome was 10-months old and Toshiyuki was 5 years old. Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) Takehiko Hibiki Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) Keiichi Wakahisa Although Toshiyuki gets along well with and is close to Takehiko and Kagome, Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) is Toshiyuki's best and closest friend. The two of them first met each other in mid-December when they were six years old, where they both attended the same judo dojo. At the time of their meeting, Keiichi had already been studying at the dojo for almost two years and was a purple belt (the junior level right under a black belt), and was thus Toshiyuki's upperclassmen. In fact, Toshiyuki and Keiichi are so close that they consider each other brothers and the former is even allowed to join in on Kiseki family only festivities. Toshiyuki is currently working on telling his best friend that he would like to date the older idol's older triplet sister, Momoe Wakahisa. Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) Category:Idol Category:Zodiac Category:Ragnarok Category:Silent Composition Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male